Rulers of the Stars
by IdleWit
Summary: They're like sunshine. He's like a black hole. She's like a shooting star.


**Rulers of the Stars**

They're like sunshine. They're like sunshine, warming your skin. But they'll never warm you to the core. Because they're sunshine, they're bubbly, and bright and larger than life. But they never will go deeper than those few layers. And they move, they leave and you're left following behind them, trying to follow those rays, to feel that warmth. You become devoted to them, but they will never be devoted to you, not completely. Because like sunshine they retreat sometimes, or clouds cover them and they can't see what's right in front of their eyes. They're so busy shining they forget that sometimes they burn those closest to them. That's sunshine for you though, it can be pleasant, most of the time it is, but you're easily forgotten in its scheme of things and sometimes you got burnt by it. Didn't make you any less devoted, but it did peel off layer after layer until you have nothing more to give. Sunshine took a lot, with only the appearance of giving, you can't hate them for it though, they were silly golden fools, and everyone needs a bit of sunshine in their lives, even if you did risk everything when the suns eventually would go nova on you.

He was like a black hole. He'd always thought of himself in that way, with a smirk. A black hole which if you get too close to will suck you in and destroy you. Because that's the only way he knew how to exist. Sometimes it wasn't purely for destruction, sometimes he sank his claws into you because he was desperate and lonely and he needed to cling to something from the outside, and he needed to know that he wasn't the only one that was drowning in darkness inside. But he'd never admit to that of course, because he was a black hole, all darkness and no light, and he never let you see beyond the shadow and ominous smirk. If you ever tried you became collateral damage, sometimes he may regret it (rarely) but he didn't deal in feelings (or so he told himself) and he would never let anyone have a hold on him so they could destroy the fragile shield ('Because I'm Chuck Bass!") he'd worked so long to build. He was the black hole and he sucked everything dry around him. Or that's how he saw himself. And none of them ever hated him for it, because you always needed a black hole to make all the misery and destruction seem not so bad in comparison. The problem with that is eventually black holes self destruct, it was only a matter of time.

She was a shooting star. Fiery and burnt and slightly fragile, though she'd never show anyone that. She envied the sun, because she wanted to be up there, she never realised she was so much better off. Because she didn't just uselessly shine, no she sparked, constantly. And when she passed near you, when her eyes say you and recognised you and chose you she would spark just for you. She wasn't like sunshine, she didn't just shine for anyone and everyone. No she was more selective, but when she did choose someone she filled you with fire from within and gave and gave to only you. Because she could be devoted and loyal like none of them ever could, because she was headed somewhere, while they were all still drifting with no purpose. She saw her goal and knew what she wanted and she used her sparks and propelled herself to get it. And he was afraid of sucking her in and losing her in his darkness which he knew no bounds. But it was only she that recognised he wasn't a black hole, only she that realised he was a star like her, except he had imploded and just needed someone to peice him together again. And everyone needs a shooting star, to light the way, to bring some fire to complacency, some spark to despondence. The only worry was that shooting stars were really falling. And everyone could tell eventually there was going to be a rough and unpleasant landing.

They were part of a galaxy, out of countless others they shone the brightest, they were the rulers. And though they never spared a second though for it eventually their kingdom would end. Because suns eventually had to die, and black holes eventually had to destruct and shooting stars eventually had to land. But for now they were together, and that's all they cared about. Because who wants to think of tomorrow when you've got today to rule a kingdom and together warm and destroy and burn it all away?

* * *

**A/N: No idea why I wrote this, but obviously you can guess who is who. (if you can't Nate+Serena are obviously sunshine, Chuck is the black hole (or so he believes) and Blair is the shooting star and your probably thinking well duh I knew that!). This would probably be set in the first season (or pre), when they were all the rulers of the UES. Sigh miss those days, not that what's happening now isn't awesome! I love to hate Jack Bass and I still stand by my firm denial of Elizabeth being Chuck's mum (I don't care what the show said, she is not his mummy! Because everyone loves Chuck Bass and no one could be so cruel!) Haha okay now that I've finished my fanatic fist shaking I shall ask you to please review. = )**


End file.
